7 000 000
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: One-Shot. 7, 70, 700, 7 000, 70 000, 700 000, 7 000 000.


_Coucou! Voici mon premier one-shot sur Drago et Hermione! J'espère qu'il vous plaira… J'en suis pas sûre, mais c'est pas grave lol. _

_En tout cas, comme j'aime beaucoup mieux ce one-shot que le dernier que j'ai fait, je le dédie à Mina 008 _

_J'adore ton style d'écriture et tes one-shots me donnent toujours des frissons, je les adore! J'ai vraiment hâte au prochain ;)_

_À ma plus grande fan, de ta plus grande fan!_

**7 000 000**

- Espèce de salopard!

- Sale sang-de-bourbe!

- Si tu crois que cette injure m'atteint encore après toutes ces années, tu te fourres le doigt bien loin où je pense!

- Et si tu penses que cette insignifiante insulte de moldus de bas étage peut m'affecter, alors ton doigt s'attarde bien longtemps à un endroit que personne au monde n'a encore osé toucher, à essayer de te procurer un peu de plaisir!

Elle resta bouche bée, trop ahurie et en colère pour riposter. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire pour répliquer fut de regarder fixement et haineusement le Serpentard qui se trouvait en face d'elle, la bouche grande ouverte en signe d'indignation.

- Alors, on ne trouve rien à redire, Granger? Le méchant Malefoy a frappé juste? dit-il, moqueur.

Soudainement consciente que son pire ennemi était à même de voir sa luette d'où il était, Hermione referma précipitamment sa bouche, cherchant quelque chose à rétorquer.

- La ferme, Malefoy!

Drago éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que ça? Je m'attendais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus blessant, venant de la part d'une miss-je-sais-tout! Tu n'es pas si intelligente qu'on le dit, à ce que je peux constater.

- Et toi, tu es encore plus arrogant que ce qu'on dit!

Il rit de plus belle.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique, Granger!

Elle devint rouge de colère.

- Non, Malefoy, c'est _toi_ qui es pathétique! Tu t'abaisses à insulter les gens sans aucune raison, et tu les enfonces encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes assez supérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement écrasés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à terre, et tout ça pour que ta victoire soit assez complète et satisfaisante pour toi! Tu me fais pitié, Malefoy.

Elle avait craché ces derniers mots avec une telle haine, une telle fureur… Digne d'un Malefoy. Il la regarda, soudain pensif. C'était donc à _ça_ qu'il ressemblait lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Il avait cet air hargneux, insensible, sans cœur… ce qui était pourtant faux. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Comment pouvait-il être si… horrible?

- Je…je suis désolé, dit-il en la regardant avec des yeux emplis de regrets et de tristesse, pardonne-moi, Hermione.

Et il quitta la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en plein milieu d'un cours de pratique de sortilèges, laissant sa coéquipière seule, et pantoise.

Mais que lui prenait-il, soudain? Hermione n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi ces excuses et surtout, pourquoi avoir _prononcé son prénom_? Et d'où venaient ces regrets qu'elle avait aperçu dans son regard avant qu'il ne quitte la salle de classe? Et cette tristesse? Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago Malefoy, l'arrogant et insensible sang-pur de Serpentard agir de cette manière et surtout, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu _prononcer son prénom._

Elle devait enquêter. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser _Malefoy_ éprouver des regrets et de la tristesse, s'excuser et_ l'appeler par son prénom_ sans en connaître la raison. Alors, Hermione sortit aussi de la classe, suivant son partenaire qu'elle n'avait pas choisi.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle le trouva, adossé contre le mur adjacent à la porte de la salle de cours, la tête entre les mains, les yeux clos. Décidément, il agissait vraiment de manière étrange, cette journée-là.

- Malefoy…

Il tourna la tête vers elle, une lueur de désespoir dans le regard.

- Drago…

S'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, pourquoi ne pas le faire à son tour? De plus, la façon dont il venait de la regarder l'avait étonnement attendrie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles comme ça, Granger? cracha-t-il en retrouvant sa hargne et son détachement. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pourquoi m'as-tu suivi, hein?

Il se redressa, observant attentivement les traits fragiles du rat de bibliothèque qui se tenait face à lui. L'incompréhension et le chagrin se lisaient sur son joli visage. Il se sentit encore plus monstrueux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas agir différemment, pas envers elle. Ça lui était interdit.

- Je… je voulais juste savoir ce que tu avais, marmonna-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, où la peine, la surprise et la contrariété perçaient à chaque mot.

- Eh bien tu as eu tort de vouloir savoir ça, car je n'ai rien. Et maintenant, si tu le veux bien, dégages!

Elle autant que lui restèrent planté l'un devant l'autre, à se dévisager. Aucun ne savait quelle expression il devait adopter. Un malaise visuel s'installa. Cela dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles d'innombrables questions assaillaient l'esprit des deux jeunes gens. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence troublant.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu excusé, tout à l'heure? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il détourna la tête, le regard vissé au sol. Devait-il lui dire qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa monstruosité à travers le discours qu'elle lui avait servi? Il paraîtrait faible… Il hésita, puis se décida finalement à lui avouer la vérité, délicatement.

- Quoi, Drago Malefoy ne peut pas s'excuser à quelqu'un pour avoir dit des obscénités? Drago Malefoy, le cœur de pierre, ne peut pas éprouver des regrets? L'arrogant Drago Malefoy ne peut pas penser aux autres? Eh bien tu as raison. Pardonne-moi de m'être excusé!

Oups. C'était sorti tout seul.

Elle parut déconcertée, irritée.

- Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça.

Hermione lui tourna le dos et marcha rapidement en direction de son dortoir. Elle avait parcouru la moitié du couloir, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- Tu sais, Malefoy, j'ai été vraiment idiote de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir du bon en toi, de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que tu pouvais avoir de la considération pour les autres, pour moi.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang? Elle s'adressait à Malefoy, son pire ennemi!

Quand elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se retourna et recommença à marcher, beaucoup plus vite cette fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait pleuré, devant _Malefoy_! Elle avait cru, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, que_ Malefoy_ pouvait être gentil! C'était décidément une journée vraiment étrange, et à oublier! Peut-être qu'elle rêvait, tout simplement… Oui, c'est ça. C'était un rêve, rien de plus.

- Granger, attends.

Ce n'était pas la voix traînante qu'Hermione avait l'habitude d'entendre, l'expression n'était pas aussi égoïste et méprisante que d'ordinaire; il y avait presque de la… _compassion_, et même des_ regrets_ dans ce nouveau ton, une _gentillesse_ insoupçonnée, un _altruisme_ inattendu.

Hermione fut déconcertée, encore. Mais pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas, bon dieu!

Elle se tourna vers un garçon qui semblait abattu. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut pitié de lui. Il paraissait si vulnérable, si… _humain. _Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits. Après tout, Malefoy était un Malefoy!

_« Quelle constatation, Hermione! »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle attendit, figée au détour du couloir, à des mètres de son interlocuteur. Elle patienta de longues minutes, attendant que Drago se décide à parler.

- Mais merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy! Tu me dis d'attendre, et tu ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi! Alors parle!

Il baissa les yeux.

- C'est que je cherche mes mots.

Encore une fois, Hermione fut prise au dépourvu. Que manigançait-il, bon sang! Et pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas de ce foutu cauchemar!

- Pour dire quoi? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Je viens de te dire que je cherchais mes mots! s'anima-t-il soudain.

- Sale sang-pur, marmonna-t-elle.

- Comment oses-tu utiliser mon sang comme une insulte? s'indigna-t-il.

- Quoi? s'exclama Hermione. Et quand tu me traites de sang-de-bourbe, ce n'est pas une allusion à mon sang, ça?

- Être sang-pur, c'est un honneur, alors que le simple fait _d'être_ sang-de-bourbe est insultant.

Une fois encore, elle resta bouche bée. Elle fixa longuement Malefoy, des étincelles de fureur dans les yeux.

- Tu vois, je t'ai encore _cassé_. Je gagne toujours, Granger, _toujours. _

_« Oh non, Malefoy, tu ne gagnes pas toujours. Et tu ne gagneras pas, pas cette fois! »_

Elle prit un air narquois.

- Il y a 7 ans qu'on se connaît et 7 ans que je te déteste, il y a 70 minutes que je suis forcée d'être avec toi et 70 minutes que tu m'exaspères au plus haut point, il y a 700 secondes que nous nous bagarrons comme ça et 700 secondes que ton comportement me déboussole complètement, il y a 7 000 autres garçons dans cette école et ces 7 000 garçons valent cent fois mieux que toi, il y a presque 70 000 heures que ta compagnie m'insupporte et presque 70 000 heures que je ne souhaite que la fin pour enfin être débarrassé de toi, il y a 700 000 sangs-purs au monde et 700 000 moldus qui valent au moins 7 000 000 de ces êtres répugnants!

Et tout ça sans même reprendre sa respiration.

Drago resta interdit quelques minutes, fixant de ses yeux gris perle la furie qui se tenait devant lui. Il inspira profondément, et relança l'attaque.

- Cela fait 7 ans qu'on se connaît et 7 ans que je nage dans un pur bonheur, cela fait 70 minutes que je suis forcé à ta compagnie et ces 70 minutes sont les plus belles de toute ma vie, cela fait 700 secondes que je me bagarre avec toi et 700 secondes que je me sens libre comme jamais, il y a 7 000 heures que je me torture l'esprit à penser à toi et 7 000 heures que je me bats pour t'oublier, il y aurait 70 000 raisons pour que je te fuis et 700 000 pour que je m'accroche à toi, il y a 7 000 000 de filles plus jolies que toi, et pourtant, tu es la seule que je regarde.

Hermione était _a-hu-rie_. Drago Malefoy venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour là, elle n'avait pas rêvé! Oh mais si, elle était en plein cauchemar, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier! Et pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas, bon sang!

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il tourna les talons et partit d'un pas où ressortait sa vulnérabilité. Ses yeux le piquaient, mais il ne pleurerait pas; un Malefoy ne pleurait jamais.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner dans un autre couloir quand il sentit quelque chose le retenir par le bras. Il se tourna et découvrit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Drago, je…

Il posa son index sur les lèvres humides d'Hermione, et lui dit :

- J'ai compris, Hermione.

- Et tu as compris quoi? demanda-t-elle, pleine malice dans le regard.

- Qu'il y a 7 000 000 de raisons pour que tu m'aimes aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a aussi 7 000 000 de raisons pour que je te déteste!

- Mais l'amour est plus fort que la haine, non? rétorqua-t-il, souriant.

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse; il se pencha doucement vers elle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée – ou bien-détestée.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les lumières se rallumèrent et un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit la salle. La performance des acteurs avait été époustouflante; on aurait cru assister en direct à cette journée qui avait été si décisive pour le monde magique, cet instant historique qui n'avait eu que deux seuls témoins; Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

Ils avaient survécu 7 ans après Poudlard. Elle avait rejoint les 70 membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, lui était entré dans les rangs de 700 Mangemorts. Elle avait sauvé 7 000 vies, il en avait volé 70 000. Elle avait 700 000 raisons de ne plus vouloir de lui, il en avait trouvé 7 000 000 pour lui prouver qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui.

Malgré leurs différences, malgré leurs allégeances envers deux camps opposés, ils s'aimaient, pour au moins 7 000 000 de raisons. Et l'un comme l'autre avait un impact énorme sur le monde magique.

Mais un jour, cela ne pouvait plus continuer. S'ils ne se faisaient pas tuer par l'autre camp, alors ce serait leurs propres alliés qui les achèveraient; il fallait trouver une solution.

Ils se rendirent dans le 7e arrondissement de Paris, dans une ruelle déserte. Ils s'éloignèrent de 70 pas, se remémorant les 700 raisons qui les poussaient à se rendre jusque là. Ils respirèrent 7 000 fois, tentant d'oublier les dernières 700 000 heures. Puis, ils se firent face, et comptèrent 7 000 000 de secondes.

Ils restèrent là, dans une ruelle du 7e arrondissement de Paris, à 70 pas l'un de l'autre, pensant aux 700 raisons qui les poussaient à faire cela, tentant d'oublier les 700 000 heures de pur bonheur qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, comptant à rebours les 7 000 000 de secondes qui leur restait.

Puis, lorsque la 6 999 999e seconde arriva, des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy venaient de terminer leur séjour sur terre.

Depuis ce temps, le 7e jour du 7e mois de l'année, on célébrait l'existence de ces deux âmes sœurs que la guerre avait séparée et que la mort avait réunis. Cette journée-là, tout le monde s'habillait en vert; comme ces éclairs qui les avaient achevés.

Toujours on se rappellerait d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy. Et c'est pourquoi on les fêtait encore, 7 000 000 d'heures après leur mort.

* * *

_Alors, vous en dites quoi? Oubliez pas les reviews!_


End file.
